Heat Wave
by untapdtreasure
Summary: What happens at Det. Eames house when there is a blackout. This is written from Eames' POV.


Title: Heat Wave  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Character: Det. Alex Eames  
Summary: What happens at Det. Eames house when there is a blackout. This is written from Eames' POV.  
Rated: M  
Word Count: 754  
Disclaimer: Det. Eames sadly belongs to Dick Wolf and NBC/USA. I have no rights to the character(s). I just use them for entertainment purposes.  
A/N: If masturbation squicks you out, you might want to steer clear of this one. Just saying.

LOCI

Bored. Bored and Hot. Why did there have to be a blackout on the hottest day of the year? I drum my fingers on the couch arm and sigh.

Hot. Hot and sexually frustrated. Why I didn't take Liz up on that offer of a blind date? I would have at least broken my nine month dry spell.

Sexually frustrated. Sexually frustrated and bored. Oh shit! How did I get back to that? I push myself up from the couch and pad barefoot down the hall. Opening the bathroom door, I step inside. It's cooler and completely dark.

Bored. Bored and hot. Maybe a cold shower? I rummage through a drawer blindly in search of a candle. Finding one, I locate the matches. Striking one, it illuminates my small bathroom. I quickly light the candle.

Hot. Hot and sweaty. I sit the candle on the bathroom counter. I then turn on the shower. I let one hand move under the spray and moan. It feels so good against my hot flesh.

Sweaty. Sweaty and confined. I strip out of my clothes, letting them fall to the floor. I already feel a few degrees cooler.

Confined. Confined and eager. I step into the cold spray. All my senses come alive. I moan in ecstasy.

Eager. Eager and excited. I let my head fall back, soaking my hair. My hands move up to my throat as I enjoy the cold water slipping and sliding down my body. One hand slips down moving over one erect nipple.

Excited. Excited and horny. I lick my lips and repeat the motion with my hand. It teases and fires all my nerve endings. My heat throbs in anticipation.

Horny. Horny and desperate. I cannot stop myself from rubbing both palms against my hardened nipples. It feels like little jolts of electricity slipping down my spine. I moan loudly, feeling my heat clench.

Desperate. Desperate and willing. I slide one hand down to the crux of my thighs and gently tease my folds apart. My other hand gently pinches and rolls one nipple.

Willing. Willing and able. I part my lips as a moan escapes yet again. I have yet to stroke the little nub that I know will be my downfall. Ever so slowly, I stroke the little nub. I feel my knees start to shake.

Abel. Abel and wet. I have to brace myself on the wall to keep from falling. I rest my head on my arm as I continue to slid my finger along my folds. I gently push the tip inside.

Wet. Wet and ready. I bury it up to my knuckle. My tongue snakes out and catches a droplet of water that slid down my face. It's only serves to my parched throat. I allow my knees to buckle just a little as I ease another finger into my heat.

Ready. Ready and impatient. I plunge two fingers deep inside with an animalistic moan. My eyes roll back as I start a gently stroke in and out. I pleasure my body as only I can. I know every spot to stroke and tease.

Impatient. Impatient and close. I growl softly as my palm creates friction across my nub. It has never happened this quick and this intense. I thrust against my hand.

Close. Close and coming. My knees shake so hard that I think I am going to fall. A wave of pleasure more intense than anything I've ever felt washes over me. I am panting now as another wave moves through me.

Coming. Coming and gone. My eyes roll back as my legs give way. I hit my knees. The pleasure I just gave into outweighing the pain I would feel tomorrow or later tonight.

Gone. Gone and shivering. I slowly manage to push myself up on shaking legs. The water is blissful to my still heated skin. I slowly wash and pace myself. It might be a long night and maybe there would be an encore. I just have to make sure that it happens in the confines of somewhere with a softer place to fall.


End file.
